Incoraggiamento
by Ida59
Summary: Dieci punti assegnati a Grifondoro e al suo coraggio.


Incoraggiamento

**Titolo:** Incoraggiamento

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 3/4 novembre 2010

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico

**Personaggi**: Severus, Quadro di Silente, Neville e Amycus

**Pairing**: non rilevante

**Epoca**: 7°anno

**Avvertimenti**: momento mancante

**Riassunto:** Dieci punti assegnati a Grifondoro e al suo coraggio.

**Parole/pagine**: 496/2

**Nota**: Storia scritta per il quarto turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" ( ?t=40810614&st=150#entry291446751) del Magie Sinister Forum () sul tema "Piton assegna dieci punti a Grifondoro".

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Incoraggiamento

- Il ragazzo ha bisogno del tuo aiuto. – insiste Silente dal quadro, ostinato.

Piton, con gelida indifferenza, continua a scrivere sulla pergamena senza sollevare il capo.

- Severus, mi hai sentito?

- Impossibile non farlo. – borbotta tra sé il nuovo preside, sempre senza sollevare lo sguardo.

- È di nuovo in punizione, nelle mani di quel macellaio, sotto _Cruciatus_…

Piton ripone la piuma e sbuffa: a quanto pare lo spacca-calderoni ne ha fatta un'altra delle sue e ancora una volta toccherà a lui trovare un modo per toglierlo dai guai.

- Questa volta ha bisogno anche del tuo incoraggiamento…

Piton alza finalmente lo sguardo tenebroso incrociandolo con il cielo azzurro che lampeggia dietro le lenti a mezza-luna:

- Il mio _incoraggiamento?_ – chiede sollevando scettico un sopraciglio.

- Sta combattendo contro i Mangiamorte, no? Quindi lo merita.

- Ti faccio presente, se mai lo avessi dimenticato, che qui tutti pensano che _anche io _sia un Mangiamorte, il _tuo schifoso assassino_, per la precisione, - aggiunge con sofferta ironia, - e certo non dovrei incoraggiare chi agisce contro i miei "amici", non credi?

Silente sorride, quieto:

- Sono certo che troverai il modo…

Piton risponde con un secco sibilo di diniego.

- Severus… ti prego…

Piton serra stretti gli occhi, un lampo verde a lacerargli di nuovo l'anima.

Neville, riverso sul pavimento, stremato, sente le voci alterate dietro le sue spalle: la sua tortura è stata interrotta dall'arrivo di Piton che ora sta discutendo animatamente con Amycus.

- Le vacanze sono imminenti e i parenti si accorgeranno delle ferite: ti ho già detto altre volte di stare attento a quello che fai! – sibila irato il preside.

- Negagli il permesso di tornare a casa! – ringhia l'altro.

- Non posso impedire a sua nonna di venirlo a trovare e la Signora Paciock è tipo da piantare grane molto grosse se si accorge di ciò che sta accadendo nella scuola. – risponde seccato Piton, la voce sempre più maligna. – Ti ricordo che l'Oscuro Signore non vuole avere cattiva pubblicità! -conclude minaccioso mentre torna a chinarsi sul ragazzo e, con rapide mosse della bacchetta, sana le ferite che gli hanno inferto.

Non è la prima volta che quel traditore di Piton lo salva e lo cura, ma è solo per salvaguardare le apparenze della sua odiosa presidenza, proprio come ha spiegato loro la McGranitt; è per obbedire ai voleri di Voldemort, come sempre.

- Bevi! – gli intima con un sibilo sottile.

Vuole forse avvelenarlo? Neville cerca di sottrarsi, ma Piton lo forza: poche gocce e il fiato gli manca all'improvviso, poi in un istante tutto il dolore scompare.

- Coraggio, - sussurra Piton, così piano che nessun altro può sentirlo, aiutandolo a rialzarsi, - oggi hai fatto guadagnare dieci punti a Grifondoro.

Neville spalanca gli occhi, incredulo, sicuro di aver compreso male, oppure quell'assassino di Piton è impazzito; quando passa nel Salone d'Ingresso, però, l'ultimo rubino scende nella clessidra di Grifondoro.

Non capisce: è impossibile, eppure i punti sono stati assegnati.

3


End file.
